


What a Captain Should Do

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [23]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie goes on a mission with the captain and learns what kind of a leader Louis is.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Kudos: 6





	What a Captain Should Do

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Sophie smiled while she breathed in the salty air. Her back was against Tenn’s as they drew their side of the ship. It felt like a dream to have her brother back again. To see Violet and Mitch and Willy again. It had been so long, yet every time they would talk it felt like it was just yesterday that they were together just like the old days.

It had only been a few days since Sophie had joined the Ericson pirates. So naturally they were still wary of her. She couldn’t blame them. She felt the same. She knew that the others trusted them, swearing that they were good people. Sophie would just have to find out for herself. Luckily she had already met a few that did turn out to be kind. Ruby was the first to introduce herself. Even after all the help that she gave to Sophie and after her injuries had healed she still would check on her from time to time. She seemed so nice for a pirate. In fact Sophie was surprised that she even was one. Aasim also seemed nice. At first she had thought that he was going to be a stuck up fellow by his looks but after spending some time with him it became clear that he was a kind soul.

 _That’s what must’ve been attractive to Ruby_ , Sophie thought as she looked up at the sky. Neither had said anything but from just spending some time with the two it was clear that they were more than just crew members.

The others were still skeptical of her though. Especially the girl with the peg leg. _Clementine was her name, I think?_

No matter where Sophie was she always felt Clementine’s presence. Her eyes followed her every move.

 _She must really care for the crew if she’s this intense about keeping an eye on me._ Sophie glanced over at Violet and Mitch who were busy carrying supplies to the lower deck. Both looked over and cast small smiles in her direction.

_But I’m no different. I just got them back and I won’t leave them again! There’s no way a group of pirates is really as nice as they say they are. Especially the captain._

“Hey, Sophie!” Louis shouted as he ran over. Just the person I was looking for!”

_Speak of the devil._

“What’s up, Captain?” She asked as she placed her drawing down.

“You can call me Louis.” He said with a smile before continuing. “I’ve heard a rumor of some bandits causing havoc in town and I thought you’d be the perfect partner to help me stop it.”

Sophie looked utterly confused.

“Why me? Surely you’d want someone you know has got your back.”

“Well, I trust you.” Louis said matter-of-factly. “Vi and the others said that you’re trustworthy and that’s good enough for me.”

“Really? That’s all it takes?” Sophie asked.

“You’re childhood friends with them so you gotta be good. Just like they are.”

_How can he say that after what Minnie did? She was one of us too and she hurt them so badly._

“Fine. Let’s go.” Sophie said as she stood up, checking her weapons. She didn’t really want to leave this peaceful moment with Tenn but she was too curious about Louis. She wanted to see if he really was a good guy.

“Alright! Then adventure awaits!” Louis declared as he dramatically swept his coat, turning to leave. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Louis gasped.

“Oh, that’s right! You haven’t heard of our pirate code yet!”

“What is it?”

Louis’ face became serious. “To never kill our enemies. To only attack in non-lethal ways unless it is absolutely necessary. If you are going to join us, you have to live by the code.”

Sophie was taken aback by the code; it wasn’t like any she heard of. But she also knew how pirates thought. It didn't take much for pirates to do what they considered absolutely necessary. She had seen enough bodies to know. She had created enough. She wondered what his limit was before he took a life.

It didn’t take Sophie and Louis long before they found the bandits. Louis quickly charged in, shouting a line about justice or something and using what looked like a chair leg to knock them down. She glanced down at her daggers. How the hell was she supposed to abide by the code?

She didn’t have much time to think before the first bandit attacked her. She easily dodged him, drawing both of her blades and quickly knocking him out with a blow to the side of the head. Following this code was going to be easier said than done. Before she could block it a second bandit attacked her. Knowing that she couldn’t dodge it Sophie opted to turn her body so that the blow wouldn’t hit anything too critical. But before the blade landed Louis pushed her out of the way, causing the blade to slice across his stomach. He let out a sharp cry before collapsing.

Sophie couldn’t believe what had just happened. Why would he do that for her? She couldn’t let that distract her thoughts right now; there were still enemies to face. She took advantage of the situation. While the enemy was still distracted by Louis’ intervention she swiftly knocked him out before facing off against the final bandit. He lunged forward with his blade. Sophie grabbed his arm, twisting it to force him to release the blade before kicking him in the gut and knocking him out. As she stood there catching her breath she felt a sharp pain in her side. Glancing down, she noticed blood slowly staining her clothes.

 _Shit. Wait, the captain!_ She looked down to see that he was in much worse shape than she was. A small pool of blood formed around him on the ground. She had to get him back to the ship fast.

As she lifted him up he looked towards her, a concerned look on his face.

“Sophie, are you okay?” He asked before noticing her cut. “Holy shit, you’re hurt!”

“I’m fine. Focus on yourself right now. We need to get you back to Ruby as quickly as we can.” Sophie said with a grunt as she dragged him back.

Luckily she was able to get back quickly. 

Clementine was the first to notice their return. “Louis!” She yelled, her face filled with concern as she ran over to them. “What the hell happened?”

“He ran in front of a blade intended for me.” Sophie said with a shaky voice. Clementine glanced up at Sophie, her face filled with complex emotions.

“Willy! Get Ruby!” Clementine shouted. Willy nodded, quickly disappearing below decks and returning with her. With the help of Marlon and Clementine they were able to get him in the captain’s quarters where Ruby began to work right away. Sophie returned to the top deck. Sliding down against the mast, she winced in pain. She was still unsure why Louis did what he did.

“Holy shit!” Mitch exclaimed when he saw Sophie. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“It’s just a cut. I’ll be fine.”

That’s fucking stupid!” Mitch snapped as he looked around. “Where’s Ruby?”

“With the captain. He got the worst of it.” Sophie looked at Mitch’s worried face. “Don’t worry. I’ll get help as soon as she’s done with him.”

After a while Ruby emerged from the room only to be greeted by a couple of worried street rats. They asked about Louis and if he was okay. They let out a collective sigh of relief when they learned he was before directing Ruby’s attention to Sophie. Ruby asked them to guide Sophie into one of the rooms on the lower deck then shooed them out.

“Don’t worry. I’ll have her better before you know it.” Ruby said with a smile. Violet and Mitch wanted to object but decided that it would be a better use of time to just let Ruby get to work.

Sophie gently lifted her shirt up revealing a cut that was slowly bleeding. Drops of blood continued to fall as Ruby examined it.

“How’s the captain?” Sophie asked, wincing in pain as Ruby applied alcohol to the wound.

“He’s going to be just fine. He’ll have a new scar to add to his collection, but besides that in time he’ll be good as new.”

“Why would he do that? Jump in front of an attack for me?”

“Well, it’s just who he is. Heck, I reckon most of his scars come from saving his crew.”

“But I’m not one of you.”

“Well sure you are!” Ruby paused as she noticed some of the scars that marked Sophie’s skin, crisscrossing back and forth as they made their way down her back. From the looks of it they were several years old.

“I was careless.” Sophie’s words caused Ruby to draw her attention back to the matter at hand. She bandaged up the wound and helped Sophie place her shirt over it as she continued.

“It’s my fault that the captain… Louis got hurt.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t think that.” Ruby said with a small smile, placing her hand on Sophie’s back.

Sophie stood up, pausing as she opened the door. “It doesn’t matter what he thinks. The facts remain the same.” Before Ruby could respond Sophie closed the door only to be quickly greeted by a group hug from the street rats. She smiled down at them.

 _After all these years they’re still alive._ Sophie ruffled Willy’s hair. _Louis must’ve been a part of the reason why._

Today had made that abundantly clear.


End file.
